Tales of the Unexpected - Want It, Need It
by Loony-Luna-Lovegood-98
Summary: It's 1907, and Retta Masson is new to Repton Academy. She meets Bruce Foxley and is instantly doomed. Thanks to two girls, Foxley chooses Retta to be his "Personal Servant". Retta wants to be free, but Foxley will stop at nothing until she is rightfully his for keeping. **RATING MAY GO UP!**
1. Puellam

**TALES OF THE UNEXPECTED - "GALLOPING FOXLEY"**

_**Want It, Need It**_

* * *

My father had wanted me to go to boarding school ever since I was a little girl. Or at least, as far back as I could remember. I had never desrired to attend one, but just out of preference. The girls all seemed too high-strung and the boys...well they seemed dominant and controlling. But, I had found myself being shipped away to one by my father.

In shock, I had asked him why and he replied, "You need the proper discipline, Retta. Plus, there is the problem with finding you a proper suitor."

Ah, yes...Marriage. I even hate just thinking of the word itself. I never liked boys that much, and I had even told my father that. But of course, Mother interveened and said it "Was a lady's job to serve her husband properly". I cringed at the thought and looked out the window of our automobile.

My fatehr and I had sat in silence the whole trip to the school, which was about an hour away from our land. I didn't want to speak, I just wanted to enjoy my last day of freedom.

"Are you glad we registered you?" My father said, cutting the peace short.

I glared up at him. "I suppose..."

My father sighed. "Retta, darling, I and your mother are doing this for your own good."

"Apparently not!" I snapped, crossing my arms and feeling the hard bones of my corset pushing into my skin. "I'm not like the other girls here, they're all proper-"

"You'll become that way, Retta. Some of those girls have been here for awhile."

I just sat staring at him, my arms still crossed.

"You could start being like them if you tied your hair up." My father laughed, making me glare at him again.

"I told you, I'm against it. And I get nausea if I leave it up for too long..." I returned my gaze out of the windows of our automobile.

My father followed my actions. "Well, you're wearing your corset, right?"

I shifted uncomfortably agaisnt the corset again. "I'm surprised you couldn't tell. The damn thing is nearly constrcting me."

"It's for-"

"My own good. I know this, father." I cut him off, like I usually do. It gives him the sign that I don't wish to talk anymore. And now, I really didn't want to talk.

What was left of the short way to the school was spent in silence. I kept my gaze down and sighed numerous times along the way. When we pulled up to the school, which was called Repton, I felt my pulse quicken.

I was never prepared for this, I had always gone to an all-girl school. I had never been around boys, as I said before.

Our automobile stopped, and our driver got out and opened my father's door. My heart was about ready to implode itself as my father motioned for me to step out. It's not like I had a choice.

My steps were slow and I stumbled as I walked, a habit I have when I'm nervous. My father and I walked towards the school, and it was bigger than I had immagined.

The boys and girls of the school were scattered around the grounds. I could see some of the girls shoot quick glances at me, then turn away to talk to their friends. I noticed almost all of the girls had their hair tied up into an elegant bun atop of their heads. My black hair just fell clumsily over my shoulders and messily in my face. I was nowhere near being "ladylike", as my Mother said.

"This is a fine school, Retta, darling." My father said, using my nickname and turning to me. I rolled my eyes, a smile hinting the corners of my lips.

My father smiled back at me and chuckled lightly. "There's that smile."

My smile grew despite myself. My father turned back to the school and stepped foward, away from our automobile.

"You'll make your mark soon here, Retta." My father began saying. "Just think, soon we'll find you a suitor. And your moth-"

Out of nowhere, a boy walked into my father. The boy was very tall, at least to me, and only glanced at my fatehr before walking away. My father, being the polite and proper man he was, called out to the boy.

"I say!" My father said, making the boy turn around to face him. "Don't they teach you better manners than that?"

The boy just glared down at my father with cold eyes. I watched the altercation from beside my father, staring at the boy infront of me.

"I believe, an apology is in order..." My father said to the boy. The boy began to walk towards us, and I took a step back.

"I'm _so _sorry..." The boy said sarcasticly. I have to admit, it made me giggle. The boy shot me a look, the same look I gave my father, and I shut up immediately.

My father scoffed. "I don't like your tone, good sir." My father had never been this strict with someone before. Not even towards me/

The boy smiled faintly. "Really?"

"You strike me as impudent and ill mannered," My father began to say as the boy's smiled faded. "An I can only hope my daughter won't pick up such habits."

Just before anything worse could happen, a man walked over to us. My father and this man started to talk, and I assumed the man was the Headmaster of the school. I took this as an oppurtunity to get a good look at the boy who had just sassed my father. I looked up at this boy, almost glaring at him. He glanced at me and flashed a smirk at me.

I turned away from the strange boy, hoping he hadn't noticed me staring.

"Oh, Mr. Masson, it's lovely to see you." The Headmaster said, shaking my father's hand. I just stepped away back in silence towards our automobile, leaving my father to talk.

"This must be your daughter!" He said, making me look up.

"Oh, Yes. Retta! Come here and meet your new Headmaster, darling!" My father called me over, and I obeyed. I walked over to them from the automobile and stood there.

"Hello, nice to meet you." I said fakely, desprately trying to act "ladylike". I curtsied, severely tottering as I dipped down and back up.

The Headmaster smiled at me. "What a lovely little girl. How old are you?"

"Fifteen, sir." I said, regaining my posture. I heard the boy infront of me snicker. I looked at him, and the Headmaster followed my eyes.

"Ah, I see you've already met our Head of House, Bruce Foxley." The Headmaster smiled at this boy named Bruce. "He's our lead sportsman, too."

As the Headmaster was speaking, Bruce brought his walking stick up to his shoulder. I had just noticed the stick, and I was staring at it. I wondered why he'd need such a thing, especially if he was a 'lead sportsman'.

I held back my urge to roll my eyes. Or, at least speak-out-of-turn...as mother would call it. My father took the oppurtunity.

"His manners need improving..." My father said, looking at Bruce.

The Headmaster smiled. "Really...?" He paused, taking a quick glance at the boy. "I dare say, it's the excitement of being back."

Bruce just smiled. "Exactly, sir." He smiled and I got the wierdest feeling in my chest. _Damn, his voice was smooth._

"Why don't you go check on the new boys and take your picks, eh?" The Headmaster said as he glanced behind his shoulder to a group of boys.

"With pleasure, sir." Before he walked off, Bruce gave me a quick glance. I looked into the smae cold eyes that were staring down at my father. After a second or two, he smirked at me and walked off.

I stood there for a minute, watching him walk away. My father put his hand on my shoulder, making me jump and spin around.

"Alright, Retta. You should go up to your room now...and get your things unpacked. I'll have them sent up to you shortly." My father smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Yes, Dad." I said, hugging him before walking off.

He pulled back and looked me straight in the eyes. "You'll be fine here. It's a jolly-fine school, darling."

"She'll make her mark, soon." The Headmaster cut in, making me shoot him a glance.

My father chuckled. "That's just what I've been telling her."

I smiled at The Headmaster and began to walk away. I stopped infront of The Headmaster.

"It was nice meeting you, sir." I said, curtsying again. My balance needed improvement still, but I knew it would get better.

"Same to you, young lady." The Headmaster said, smiling down at me as I rose up from my curtsy.

I heard the school bells ring, and I began to walk to the entrance to the school. I turned around to wave to my father for the last time, and I heard him and The Headmaster talking about me as I walked away.

I could only make out the sentances, "She is very nervous...it's her first time around boys in this fashion," and, "She'll be just fine, Mr. Masson. I assure you."

I entered the school's foyer, and before I could even breathe, two girls approached me. I had recongnized them from the schoolyard. They just smiled at me.

"New girl?" The red-headded one said, smiling at me.

I looked at both of the girls questioningly. "Y-yes." I stammered, my shyness begining to show.

"We saw you with Foxley." The brunette one said next. She glanced up the stairs and her smile grew.

I paused, looking up the stairs after her. "Do you two know him?"

They both shook their heads, their hair still in perfect buns. Unlike mine, which was still down over my shoulders.

"My brother is a Head-of-House, as well." The brunette one said. "His name is Julienne. And he's Foxley's best friend."

I just stared at the two girls infront of me, still very confused of who they were. I figured I'd be formal and ask their names.

"And what are your names?" I said, a smile hinting the corners of my lips.

"I'm Grace, and this is Martha. We're sixteen." The brunette one said as she motioned to the red-headed one.

"Who are you?" Martha said raising an eyebrow.

"Retta Masson..." I said, glancing back up the stairs. "I'm fifteen."

Martha and Grace smiled. "Oh, Galloping Foxley has plans for you." Grace said in a sing-song voice, her smile becoming wider.

Martha giggled. "Oh, he loves the new ones..and he loves them young..."

"Do you mean Bruce?" I said, raising an eyebrow like Martha. My heart was becoming heavy at the topic of Bruce Foxley.

Grace rolled her eyes. "Nobody calls him by his real name. Everybody calls him Galloping Foxley."

I just stared at the two girls. "Why do they call him that? Does he own horses?"

The girls burst out laughing at me. I began to feel my face burn with embarrassment.

Grace and Martha calmed down and looked at me. "You'll find out why soon enough. I could tell by the way he smirked at you..." Martha said.

Grace looked up the stairs and then she smirked at Martha. Martha glanced at her, and then to me.

"You should probably be gettign to your room, huh?" Grace said, her smile returning.

I was becoming frightened at these girls' demeanor. "Yes, I suppose so..." I said turning to the stairs. I was jsut about to begin to climb them.

"Oh, and Retta?" I heard Martha call out. I turned to face her hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"We'll see you later. Good luck with Foxley..." Grace said as she walked away with Martha.

I heard them giggling and whispering things as they walked down the halls. I saw them both glance back and then turn away quickly.

"_I wonder what Julienne will say?_" I heard Martha whipser, making Grace burst out in a fit of giggles.

I continued to stare at those two girls until I couldn't see them through the crowd of students anymore. When I really couldn't see Grace's red hair, I turned away and began to walk up the stairs to my dorm.

As I walked up the stairs, I couldn't help but wonder who on earth Bruce Foxley truely was. I knew that if it was bad enough to earn him the nickname "Galloping Foxley" and to where girls knew about him, it couldn't be good. My heart was already telling me to pray I wouldn't come into contact with him anytime soon.


	2. Vulpes

**TALES OF THE UNEXPECTED - "GALLOPING FOXLEY"**

_**Want It, Need It**_

* * *

I walked up the stairs to my dorm, keeping my eyes foward emotionlessly. I was still very nervous, as any new girl would be at such an enourmous school. I was completely out of my comfort zone. A few girls who would walk by would look at me and smile, and I would just keep on walking. My shoes made eerie clacking noises as I walked down the hall to my dorm.

When I got to the door, I heard a few voices talking inside. I pressed my ear to the door and listened closely, hoping nobody would know I was there.

"Did you hear about the new girl?" I heard one voice say.

"Yeah,_ I_ heard Foxley and his group talking about her. What's her name...Raylynn?"

"No, stupid, It's_ Rina_! And I think Foxley wants her..."

My insides twisted and I felt my cheeks becoming hot. I opened the door slowly and entered, causing all of the other girls to look at me. They all smiled and got up, rushing over and crowding around me. A few of them stayed back against the wall and just stared at me worriedly. Those girls seemed to be afraid of me. Or afraid _for _me.

"We were just talking about you!" One girl said, smiling widly.

I began to be asked a hoarde of traditional, 'Oh, it's a new girl!' type questions. I felt overwhelmed, I had never had this much attention back at home.

"How old are you?" Another girl said in the crowd.

"What's your name?"

That was the only question I had the desire to answer, at least it was simple. Once the girls calmed down I was finally able to speak.

"My name is Retta...I'm fifteen." My voice was so quiet compared to the other girls'. I smiled faintly and kept my head down, my hair falling clumsily infront of my face.

It seemed that almost all of the girls were entranced by me, and I just wanted to be alone for a while. The incident with Bruce Foxley left me dazed and spinning. I never knew a girl like me could have this much attention. Especially at a place like this.

"She_ is_ the girl! Foxley was right!" A blonde one laughed, and the other girls caught on after her. My head shoot up and my eyes went wide.

_Why does everybody link me into Foxley?_

My face began to burn again, and I looked at all of the other girls.

"Will someone_ please_ tell me why Foxley is so interested in me? Everybody has been linking me to him!" I said, still blushing.

The girls just laughed and my heart sank into my stomach. I couldn't believe this! Had Foxley casted his spell on these ones too? Had I been spared or was I next to taste his bitter poison?

"Oh, he just...how do I put this lightly?" The same blonde one said, but she looked to another girl. The girl had the prettiest color of hair out of all the girls, it was a sort of dull auburn color.

She nodded and spoke for the blonde.

"He just- No, I can put it better..." She paused and thought for a moment, then sighed. "Foxley 'takes interest' of centain girls here, he chooses his favorites and..Let's say, 'puts them to work'."

My eyes practically dialated at the last four words she said. 'Puts them to work'?! Is that even legal...? My breath caught in my throat, but I managed to choke out a few words.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my voice wary.

The same girl who spoke for the blonde sighed. "Foxley has some of us- well, they call it 'fagging'- and Foxley has always had some girls, and some of the younger boys fagging for him."

My fear only rised at her words. "What does 'fagging' mean?"

"Well, the only way I could put it lightly may sound a little dark...I don't want to frighten you."

"Just tell me." I said, clasping my hands together at my waist. Yet another habit when I'm nervous.

The one with auburn hair looked to all the girls in the room and sighed again.

"It's like slavery."

My heart stopped at her words. Foxley has...slaves? _Girl_ slaves. And he's interested in _me_?!

My hands were visibly shaking, and the same blonde noticed. She came closer to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Retta, are you alright? You look pale..." She said as the other girls came closer to me.

I looked up at her and tried my best to smile. "I'm fine..." I said, my voice begining to shake just as much as my hands.

"Do you need to sit down?" The auburn haired one said, comming to my other side.

I took a heavy sigh and nodded. "Yes...that would be nice."

She took my hand and lead my over to a bed, and I sat down. The girls crowded around me, and the auburn headed one sat next to me.

"It'll be alright. Hey, maybe he doesn't want you to be his..." She trailed off and I looked up at her. I knew she was trying not to frighten me.

"His slave..." I finished for her, my eyes going back to my feet.

She sighed and nodded. "Yes...his slave, if you wish to put it that way."

The entire room was silent for a moment...all you could hear were the occasional whispers of the other girls. I just sat there, staring at the floor and thinking about Foxley.

Actually, correction, he was the only think I _could _think about. I had stopped shaking, and my breathing was returning to normal...but something still wasn't right. I couldn't stop thinking about the way Bruce smirked at me and the way he laughed when I told the Headmaster my age.

"Retta?" I heard the girl sitting next to me say.

I looked up at her and regained myself. Trying to seem okay, even though I really wasn't. "Yes?"

"I don't think I ever told you my name." She just smiled, and I remained emotionless.

I sighed, not trying to be rude. I was entirely disconnected from the world around me, except for my thoughts and Bruce Foxley. I was very tempted to go and find him and confront him, but I couldn't take a risk.

"I'm Bridgette." The girl next to me said, making me look up at her.

I smiled faintly, as hard as it was. "Nice to meet you."

"She's not from here..." A girl in the crowd around me said, I looked up at the crowd and blinked.

Brigette smiled. I looked up at her, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I'm a transfer student...I'm Irish." She said, smiling wider.

I just blinked and turned away. It was getting harder to concentrate on things and I had no idea how I would make it through the entire school year. Especially having to deal with Foxley.

"What's wrong?" Bridgette said, looking at me worriedly. She's probably the only girl I like here.

I, once again, just looked at her. "Everything."

She sighed again and some of the other girls began to walk away from the crowd back to thier beds to talk with friends. Bridgette remained beside me.

"You're thinking about that Foxley fellow, huh?" She said, her bold accent begining to surfface.

"How did you know?" I laughed hallowly. I wasn't acting myself at all.

Bridgette shrugged her shoulders. "I can tell, I guess. Look, if it's getting down this much, why don't you go talk to him?"

I shook my head. "I'm not taking a risk..."

Bridgette just stared at me, her bright green eyes seeing right through me. "I can tell you want to, Retta. Look, just go talk to him. If he says anything, just excuse yourself and come back up here."

I sat up and looked out the dorm's door. "I don't know where he is..."

"Chances are he's in the boys dorm picking out from the new boys, or he's with Martha's brother." Bridgette said, looking out of the door with me.

"You know Martha?" I asked her, turning around to face her.

She shrugged again. "Snob of a girl, really...I don't prefer to be seen with her."

I smiled and stood up. "I best be going before he gets too comfortable..."

Bridgette stood with me, comming to my side and follwoing me as I walked to the door. "Do you want me to come with you?"

I shook my head. "It's best if I do this alone."

I walked out of the door and Bridgette grabbed my hand. "Retta,"

I turned around to face her. "Yes?"

"Be careful."

* * *

The girl's dormatory was three stories tall, and the boys were allowed to come into the parlors on the first floor. I knew that Foxley would more than likely be with Martha and Grace. I secretly hoped he would be, at least he wouldn't do anything to me infront of them.

I walked down the stairs to the parlors, avoiding the many girls who were bumping into me almost every second. I was actually surprised at how crowded this place was. Surely these kids weren't all bad, right?

The stairs seemed endless, even thought it was only two stories. The numerous girls made it worse, and I had wished I just stayed with Bridgette. But, theis needed to be done.

I made it to the parlors and, sure enough, I caught sight of Foxley standing next to Martha and Grace. I wondered if those two girls were two of his little slaves, if they are, he treats them well.

I stayed back a few meters and just watched them from in the crowd, hoping not to be seen. I was able to stay there for a few minutes and just watch Martha and Grace swoon over this monster of a boy named Bruce Foxley. I thought it would be best to just go back up to my dorm.

I was just about to turn around and head for the stairs, but Grace glanced in my direction, of course, and saw me. She smiled and pointed at me, causing Martha and Foxley to look at me. Martha just turned back to Grace to whisper something, while Bruce just stared at me.

I stood there, frozen and trapped in his gaze. Foxley just stood there and smiled at me, and it made my stomach churn. Martha turned back around to look at me.

"Retta!" She called my name playfully, causing me to roll my eyes. "Come over here!"

I really had no choice but to walk over to her. I knew if I didn't they would just follow me back up to my dorm and drag me to Foxley against my will.

I walked hesitantly over to the two girls and my heart beat was increasing the clower I got to Foxley. I had never been so scared of a person. It was completely unlike me, I had always been the strong, unbeatable one back in school.

"Well, well, well...look who it is..." Foxley said, causing me to look up at him. He just smiled at me, and walked closer me. Bruce towered over me immensly, at least by two feet.

I blushed and he took my hand in his.

"Retta, is it?" He asked me, smiling. I heard Martha and Grace giggle from behind him. Bruce glared back at them and they shut up immediately.

"y-Yes..." I stuttered, trying to hide the fear in my voice.

I looked back at Grace and Martha, and they were smirking at me. Chills ran up my spine and it made me shudder. Foxely noticed my shuddering and he smirked at me in a way that truely scared me. I looked up at him and saw that he was holding my hand dangerously close to his lips.

"I see your hair isn't tied up properly...Why is that?" Bruce asked me, making me regain myself. I blushed and just stood still.

I stared at him, and glanced at Grace and Martha. I felt my stomach knot and my courage had vanished. I looked back at Bruce and raised an eyebrow at him. I knew this was his true colors showing, I glared at him and tried to pull my hand away.

"Because, I'm against it. I get nausea if I leave it up too long..." I said, my attitude showing. I knew this would send me to the slaughterhouse, dealing with Bruce especially.

Bruce smirked at me again and I practically felt the color drain from my cheeks.

"Well, school rules say that it must be tied up during school hours. So, I suggest you-"

"I don't care what they say." I cut him off, narrowing my eyes. "I'm not this school's slave."

I heard Grace burst into laughter, and Bruce looked back at her harshly. Martha hit her on the arm and Grace shut up immediatley.

Foxley turned back to me and smiled down at me. "Why don't you come down to my dorm later on...and we'll have some tea? I'm sure you don't have plans later..." He said, finally planting a kiss on my hand. I blushed fiercly and my mind shit down.

_He just kissed me?!_

My eyes widened and I attempted to pull my hand back even more. I looked back up at him and then back twoards Martha and Grace. They were both smiling like mad and I felt myself sink deeper into this pit of confusion.

I was able to answer his question after a moment. My voice was meek. "I-I..um..I would like to, honestly...but I-"

"It's not nice to refuse an offer for tea, Retta..." Bruce scowled at me and the blush on my cheeks faded instantly.

That scowl sent fear into myself, and I had to give in. "Very well, I come visit you later." I said lowering my head, almost in defeat.

I slightly looked up at him, and I saw him smile again.

"Good. I'll see you around six, then?"

I nodded, keeping my head down. "Yes."

There was another moment of silence between Foxley and I. He reached for my face and cupped my chin in his hands, forcing me to look up at him.

"Look at me, Retta." Foxley commanded.

My eyes met his and my stomach dropped. Blush invaded my cheeks again, and I wanted to look away to hide it. Foxley held me there for another moment before letting me go.

He stared at me and I just stayed still, keeping my head down weakly. I saw him walk away, and when I couldn't see his feet anymore, I raised my head.

Of course, Martha and Grace returned to my sides.

"You know, Retta, six o'clock is only in a few hours..." Grace said, smiling.

Martha chuckled. "You best be enjoying your last few minutes of freedom..."

I looked at both of them questioningly. "Freedom...?"

They both just laughed. I felt a sting of hatred in my veins, and I glared at them.

"Oh, Retta...Haven't you heard?" Grace whispered.

I just stared at both of them like an idiot. My mind was still hazed over from the events that just happened.

"No...?" I answered her, my heart was telling me to just walk away. Oh, but I knew they could find me. I was merely a pawn in Foxley's game.

"Foxley chose you, Retta..." Martha smirked at me and my eyes widened invouluntarily.

I was speechless.

_Chosen for what?! His slave...or something else? Something worse?!  
_

"w-What?" I choked out, feeling my pace quicken.

Grace laughed at me again and pointed childishly. "Oh, look, Martha! She's blushing!"

I hadn't noticed, but my cheeks were burning. I just stood there still, staring at Martha and Grace.

"I don't want to..." I muttered, feeling tears in my eyes. It used to take so much to make me cry, but now that Bruce Foxley was involved, I could break like glass under his feet.

Martha shrugged her shoulders. "It's not like you have a choice, Retta..."

My heart was in my throat, and I felt like I would be sick. I couldn't say anything else, I had no words.

Grace pulled on Martha's arm. "We better go, Martha. It looks like she needs some time alone..." She said, I could tell her sympathy was fake.

Martha chuckled again. "You're right...let's go visit Julienne."

They walked away, leaving me alone in the parlor. At that moment, I knew that I wasn't even a pawn in the game anymore. I was merely a speck of dust on Foxley's chess board. I was the lowest amount of low now.

I walked mechanically back to the dorms, dreading the arrival of six o'clock.


	3. Sex Horam

**TALES OF THE UNEXPECTED - "GALLOPING FOXLEY"**

_**Want It, Need It**_

* * *

I sat in the parlor for the remainder of time until six o'clock crept upon me.

I was perched on one of the sofas in the commons area, and a few girls passed me by and stared. I admit, it was probably unusual for them to see a new girl sitting alone. But, it's always been that way for me.

"No one likes a rebel, Retta." Mother would tell me.

I never listened to Mother, I always listened to my Father. Mother was high-strung and proper, and expected a lot from me. Considering I was the only daughter, she expected me to be a "lady". Father raised me, so it's not surprising how I am.

The clock in the parlor chimed.

_It's five fourty-five._

I figured, if Foxley's dorm is on the otherside of the school, I should start walking. I don't have the slightest idea where it even is, and I don't wish to keep him waiting. From what I've heard, that young man sounds dangerous.

I rose from the sofa and began walking towards the exit of the building. The sun was just begining to set, and the skay was turning purple already. I knew that the students of this academy probably had a curfew. I figured Foxley would send me off before then.

The few students of Repton who were still outside at this time, ignored me for once as I walked by them across the courtyard. In fact, it suprised me. I was the only girl who had her hair down. The ribbon used to adorn the bun was tied lazily on a clump of my hair. It was out of uniform, but no one seemed to notice or care. I'm not even sure my hair is long enough to hold a bun, it just hangs over my shoulders.

I walked across the courtyard to the boy's dorms, and more and more boys started to appear before me. My mind began to wonder if there were rules against girls going over tot he boy's dorms. I thought for a moment, but quickly brushed the thought aside. As I was walking around the boys, I was expeccting them to make cat-calls at me, and attempt to flirt. In that case, I would confront them. But, nothing happened. The boys that bothered to pay any attention to me at all would just stare at me as I passed. I'm sure none of the girls would venture over to the boys' side of Repton, but someone was expecting me and I don't want to endanger myself further.

I made it to the dormatory and was lost already. I stepped inside and looked around, trying to find the nearest boy to ask for directions. I noticed the building was different than the girls' building. It was...bigger somehow. I knew that they had just started excepting girls into the school a few years ago, but one would think the girls would be equal to the boys.

I walked over to a brunette haired boy, who looked to be about Foxely's age. He was talking to two other boys of the same age possibly, and something about him screamed "one of Foxley's gang". My inner voice was screaming at me again to "Be ladylike, listen to Mother for once. Don't make a fool of yourself!"

I took a deep breath and walked up to the boy, stepping slowly, as if on a minefield.

"Pardon me," I said delicately. My shyness was showing again, as it usually does when I'm around new people. The boy turned around and looked down at me, raising an eyebrow almost teasingly, just like Foxley. I shrank back a bit, but continued on.

"But, could you direct me to Bruce Foxley's dorm, if you know him?"

The boy glanced back to the boys behind him and smiled. "Foxley, eh? Do_ you_ know him?" He said as he turned back to face me.

The way he spoke to me just then made my attitude snap on again. I raised my eyebrow at him this time and crossed me arms.

"Why on earth would I be asking to see him if I didn't know him?" I said, straightening my back up proudly.

_Pride is deffinately a sin I possess when intimedated._

I could tell he was taken back by the fact that a girl could bite back, and he changed the subject.

"What's your name, girl?" He asked, smiling down at me suspiciously. I rolled my eyes. "Is it important for you to know it?""

"Not really, I suppose...Is Bruce expecting you?" He asked next. I wondered why he was asking me so many questions. Something was telling me that this boy was Foxley's protector of some sort.

"Yes, in fact, he _is_. At six o'clock to be precise..." I said forcefully, trying to intimedate the boy infront of me. "Now, will you please take me to him?"

The boy sighed and took my hand. "Fine. Come along, then..."

He dragged me over to the stair well and I caught a glance of the clock, and it read five past six. Had it really taken me that long to walk and confront the boy who is dragging me to my doom? I sighed to myself and continued to walk up the stairs with this boy.

"You know," He said abruptly, causing me to look up towards him. "I heard my sister talking about a girl who looked like you..."

I felt my heart skip a beat. "Who is your sister?" I asked cautiously.

"Martha Windsor...do you know her?"

My face paled, but at the same timed it burned again. I paused.

"...Yes, so then, you must be Julienne?" My voice faultered.

I knew this boy was connected to Bruce Foxley. His demeanor screamed "Foxley" and "Martha and Grace" all at once. The whole idea of it made me head spin.

"Yes, that's right. Now, how do you know Martha?"

"I'm new here and she was the first girl to speak to me."

We made it to what I believe was the third story of the dorms. I had stopped counting the flights of stairs after Julienne and I began to discuss his sister.

"Oh, then you _are _Retta, aren't you? No wonder you want to see Foxley, he's been talking about his new girl!"

I remained silent the rest of the way. I had nothing to say, I knew I was trapped now. Foxley had gotten me, and I couldn't do anything about it. I blushed and let go of Julienne's hand, only to walk by his side as we walked down the hallway to Foxley's dorm. We made it all the way down the hall, and only two doors remained on either side of us.

"Which one is it?" I asked, glancing both ways at either of the white brown doors against the green painted walls.

"Both." Julienne answered, smirking. "You'll need to know this if he chooses you."

"Pardon?" I asked, now looking at him.

"That one," he said pointing to the left. "Is Foxley's private study. The other is his dorm."

Julienne took my hand again and led me over the door on the right. He stepped infront of me and knocked on the door. I wondered if Foxley would be angry that I was a few minutes late, and I knew it would affect my chances of me being "chosen". I smiled faintly to myself. and hoped it would.

"Enter!" I heard Foxley's commanding voice say from the other side of the door.

I invoulentarily tensed up and my mind went insane at the sound of his voice. What does he want with me? Am I here for a reason? What would Father say?

Julienne lightly pushed me on the shoulder and it sent me out of my lethargy.

"Go on, then. He's waiting!" Julienne said motioning to the door.

I sighed, heavily and shakily and reached for the door. I turned the knob, and when I heard the lock click I opened it.

Foxley's room was startilingly gourgeous, it was different from the other dorms. I could only imagine what his study was like. The room was painted a dark evergreen and the entrie room had wood finishings. It was beautiful, and it seemed I had spent an entire minute just staring at the room.

Then, the voice like venom bit at my neck. I shivered at the sound of it.

"Oh, Retta. What a lovely surprise..."


	4. Sortitus

**TALES OF THE UNEXPECTED - "GALLOPING FOXLEY"**

_**Want It, Need It**_

* * *

I snapped out of my trance as soon as I heard _him _speak my name.

Foxley was sitting in an armchair, looking up at me with those dangerous green eyes. My face went hot again and I was hoping he wouldn't notice. Foxley smiled at me as he stood up and began to walk towards me.

I could feel my insides twist as he came up to me. My god, he towers over me...it's terrifying.

"Hello, Foxley." I said, trying not to stutter.

He just continued to smile down at me. "Retta..." He said, the venom dripping from his voice.

I looked down shyly, trying to avoid his paralyzing gaze. My eyes found the clock in his room.

_6:19_

_I was nineteen minutes late? How?_

"I apologize for being late, Foxley..." I began, daring to look up at him again. I shuddered when my eyes met his. "I-I was late."

He chuckled and turned his back to me. Foxley walked back over to his armchair and sat down. He looked back up at me. "It's alright..."

I sighed, feeling a bit of relief. "Thank you, Fo-"

"This time." He added to his sentance, making me blanch.

I stared at Foxley, wondering what he just said. "This time...?" I asked, making his smile turn to a grin, which just made my fear grow.

"What do you mean 'This time'?" I finsihed, hoping the answer wouldn't be what I thought it would be.

Foxley blinked and looked over at the fireplace. "Well, I'm hoping you and I will see eachother again and not just this once, Retta." He smirked. "Wouldn't that be a shame?"

I blushed and just continued to stare at Foxley.

He glanced over at the second armchair next to him, then back to me.

"Sit down, Retta...won't you?" Foxley's smirk widened and I knew I had no choice but to obey.

I walked passed Foxley and to the other armchair, hoping that he wasn't, but knowing that he was watching me as I did. I sat down and kept my eyes away from Foxley. Instead, I kept them on the fire.

"Retta..." Foxley said my name again and I looked towards him.

"Yes?"

"I would like to ask you some...things, if you don't mind?" His smile faded. I figured thagt meant this was serious.

I hesitated for a moment before answering Foxley. What on Earth would this boy ask me?

"Okay." I wasn't quite sure about this, but I would take my chances.

Foxley's smirk returned and he leaned back in his chair, looking at me with something I couldn't put my finger on. I could tell he was pleased with me saying that this was okay.

"Retta, what is the status of your family?"

"...Pardon?" I asked, not sure what that meant. My family's status? Like, finaces?

He sighed. "What is the finacial status of your family?"

Ah, I was right.

I thought for a moment...

Mother wasn't in a line of work currently and she never was. She stayed home to take care of me and to "Raise me properly". Father's line of work was Agriculture, he was the owner of a few farms in Bristol. He didn't work on them, rather he controlled what was growed there and how much of it. So, we were...well, Average.

"Well, we get by..." I said, causing Foxley to raise an eyebrow at me.

"Really? I was expecting more of you, Retta."

I shot him a look, similar to how I look at my father sometimes. "I mean, we're average. My father owns farms in Bristol and mother stays home with me."

Foxley looked down, and I swear I saw him roll his eyes. "Oh...I see..."

I glared at him, but he looked up at me before I could let it sink in well.

"Anyways, have you ever been to a school like this before?" His smile returned once again, and I rolled my eyes. He noticed.

"...What was that for?" Foxley hissed.

I kept my eyes down as I shook my head. "Nothing...I just don't know why they call it a school. There are no classes...it's just a temporary orphanage. I'm only here because my parent's need me to get more discipline."

Foxley was silent, and it startled me.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." I said, blushing and looking back up at him. "I didn't mean to trail off like that."

"No, it's fine." Foxley sat back up straight, and I just continued to look at him. He sighed. "I'm just here because my parents are too busy."

"What do you mean?" I asked, hoping not to be to brash about anything. "I mean, if you would like to tell me..."

Foxley looked at me sternly and just sighed. "Father is away until August..."

I placed my elbow on the arm of the chair and rested my head in my head. I was trying to get closer to Foxley to see his face.

"And what about your mother?" I asked carefully, not sure how he would react.

Foxley kept his head down and sighed once more. "She's dead."

I was taken back. Not by what he said, but_ how_ Foxley said it. He sounded so...calm. For a boy talking about his dead mother, it was truly disturbing. I couldn't immagine what it was like.

"Oh..." I said, fearing that I might have asked him too much. "I'm so sorry, Foxley."

Foxley looked back up at me and smiled again. "Are you close to your mother?" He said slyly.

I looked at him questioningly. What girl wouldn't be close to her own mother?

"Of course..." I looked over at the clock and then back to Foxley. "My father and I are closer, though."

Foxley still was smiling, but it turned into a smirk.

"I see. So, tell me, Retta," He began saying.

_Oh no..._

Folxey was returning to his old self again. AndnI could tell by his voice that this question was going to be important. I prepared myself.

"Yes, Foxley...?"

He hesitated and looked at me. "What are your thoughts about pain? Are you sensitive?"

I raised an eyebrow at him and he saw. Foxley chuckled lightly.

"I knew you'd react that way." He narrowed his eyes almost sadisticly as he smiled.

I just stared at him.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I said...narrowing my eyes back at him.

His smile only grew. "Nothing, Retta. I just would like to know..." He suddenly stood up from his chair and walked over towards his bed. I never took my eyes off of him as he kneeled down and pulled out somethign from under his bed. "And if you don't know your limits..we could always find out."

At tthat moment I realised that he was holding his walking stick in hand, and I knew what he meant by that sentance.

My eyes widened and I felt every single color drain from me. My breath caught in my throat, and when I tried to speak, nothing came out.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked, forcing words to come out. As hard as it was, they needed to be said.

"It means just what it sounds like, Retta..." Foxley began to walk towards me with that same, sadistic smile on his lips.

I stood up from my chair as quick as possible. "I have to go." I ran to the door, but before I could even think about escaping, Foxley grabbed my wrist. The force from Foxley caused me to be dragged backwards and closer to him than I had ever been. His chest was nearly pressed up against my back.

I could hear Foxley breathing, and I could also feel his breath on my neck. I shuddered and tried to pull away. I attemted to free my wrist and push him away with my elbows. This action made Foxley whip his cane around my waist, pushing into my abdomen and pressing my hips into his. I fought back but he kept a strong hold. I wanted to pull away, and just run. Run back to the dorms and back to the crowds of girls and Bridgette. But I couldn't. Bruce Foxley had me trapped as a prisoner in his arms, and I could do

"Now then..." Foxley whispered, leaning down and pressing his cheek against mine. I struggled my hardest to pull away, but to avail.

And with a smile still on his lips, Foxley asked me the one question I knew was comming. And just the the though of it itself made me want to scream."Retta, tell me your thoughts on personal servants..."

Hearing him say it to me in person was absolute torture. I whimpered and shut my eyes, not willing to accept the fate that I was given.


	5. Nominum

**TALES OF THE UNEXPECTED - "GALLOPING FOXLEY"**

_**Want It, Need It**_

* * *

Dear god...Why _me_?

Why did Father have to send me to this school, where my doom was waiting and craving me. Waiting to consume me alive slowly and carefully. Eating me down to nothing. And my doom had a name. _Bruce Foxley_.

I knew that I was now one of his 'minions'. Not by choice, but by true and utter force. I was being force-fed Foxley's bitter poision by his own hands.

I couldn't help to wonder what Father and Mother would think of this. Surely this isn't what Mother means by serving a suitor properly, right? But what if Father and Mother are victims to Foxley's poison as well and they don't believe me?

I shoved my dark thoughts of my future and concentraited on my present situation.

Foxley still had his cane on my waist, locking my hips against him. His face was still pressed up against mine, and I still just stood silent and waiting.

"Well?" Foxley said, causing me to flinch at the sudden, forceful sound of his voice.

I tried my best to look at him, but my hair was in the way. I sighed. "Well what?"

Foxley scoffed, obviously annoyed by my attitude. "I asked you a question, Retta. What are your thoughts on personal servants?" I could feel him smile against my cheek and it made me want to vomit.

I pushed against him again, trying to break free. Foxley just held me tighter with his cane, this time letting go of my wrist and instead putting his arm across my chest too. Everytime I would move against him, he would press his arm and cane into my corset. The constriction made me gasp harshly.

_Damn this corset!_

"I-If you let me go...I'll tell you." I choked out between small gasps.

Foxley merely laughed at my struggles. He pulled his head back to get a better look at me from behind. He pushed his arm into my chest again. I felt the hard bones of my corset push into my skin and the hardness against my lungs. I gasped again, and Foxley laughed even harder.

"Does this hurt, Retta?" He said, making me even more furious.

I struggled even more, although it just made the pain increase. "Y-yes!" I choked out.

The_ nerve_ of this boy! Knowing that I am in pain, and that he is the one causing it. But, I should know by now that Foxley loves giving me pain, and others as well. My thoughts were screaming at me to fight back instead of just struggle. But what else could I do? I don't wish to tell Foxley how I feel about him, and I don't want to submit to him either.

I paused, staying as still as I could.

"Retta, if you keep quiet, I'll just hold you tighter..." Foxley said with a smirk. I thrashed my shoulders in yet, another attempt to break free. The action just worsened my situation. "You're just making me more furious, Retta...and in fact,"

All of the sudden, I could breathe again. My heartbeat slowed, and I was able to think again. Foxley had let me out of his grip. His cane was at his side again I looked back at him just for a moment, and what I saw made my heart stop again.

Foxley charged forward and his hand latched around my throat tightly. The force causing me to be pinned against the wall of his dorm. My eyes widened at his sudden force and I managed to let out a muffled gasp. His grip was extremely tight, and I could feel the air escaping my lungs.

"F-Foxley!" I choughed. "You're h-hurting me!"

His smirk widened and his eyes went dark. "Good." His smirk turned into a menacing grin. "All you have to do is tell me your precious little thoughts, Retta..."

I could feel hot tears streaming down my cheeks. Foxley's smile faded and he cocked his head. He brought his other hand up to my cheek and wiped away my tears.

Foxley paused for a moment, leaving me to stare up at him with big eyes. I took this chance to defend myself without hesitation. He rested his arm on his walking stick boredly, giving me the sign that this was my chance.

Both of my hands latched around Foxley's, which was still gripping my throat. I dug my fingernails into his skin. At this moment, I was thankful that Mother had talked me out of cutting my nails. My nails were long and could do serious damage. I was able to draw blood as I repeateadly clawed at Foxley's hand.

Foxley drew his hand back and hissed in pain. The action of him pulling his back made my nails drag across his hand, leaving a trail of pink marks on his fingers.

"You little whore!" He shouted at me. "You made me fucking bleed!" He stood there for a moment, looking at his bleeding hand. He dropped his walking stick to hold his hand, obviously in pain. "I ought to bend you over right now a-"

"Don't even try it, Bruce Foxley!" I shouted back at him. I crossed my arms and stood there, waiting for what would happen next. Now that I know that I can, in fact, win against him in some areas.

Everything was silent for a moment except for Foxley's breathing. I glanced quickly at the clock, taking the chance that I had.

_6:57_

I still had a bit over a hour until curfew. I figured Foxley would let me go in time...right?

I knew that I could probably make my escape now and run. But, I knew that would probably make everything worse in the near future. Especially with Martha and Grace being on my back constantly.

"Retta..." Foxley breathed, making me look at him.

"Yes?" I said as he walked over to me.

"Did you interrupt me just now?"

I shifted uncomfortably again. "Yes...I did." I said, my arms still crossed over my chest. I remained strong though, even tough my legs felt like gelatin.

Foxley smirked at me, standing over me again and I just stared back at him with empty eyes. I faintly smirked up at him bravely.

"Don't they teach you better manners than that?" Foxley asked as he brought his hand up to my face.

I didn't move. Foxley twirled a strand of my hair around with his fingers. I stayed still as he looked over me from head to toe. I blushed despite myself and Foxley noticed the color comming to my usually pale cheeks.

He chuckled. "Oh, what a suprise..." Folxey lightly tugged on the strand of hair intertwined within his fingers. "See? You enjoy this, Retta!"

My cheeks only turned redder. I chenched my teeth, my fingers curling into fists.

"Morbi horribile humanam ... excusare te mihi quid inter se debet...?" I hissed at him in Latin, a language that my mother forced me to know.

_'A proper women has more than one tongue, Retta...you should learn Latin. Or French...both are very suitible fro a young lady of your age, my dear.' I just cringed, sitting in front of my mother. 'I'm perfectly fine with one tongue, thank you, Mother..'_

Foxley raised an eyebrow at me and smirked. "Ahh, clever girl...you know Latin?" He laughed.

I glared up at him, the venom returning to my veins. "Yes. I learned it completely against my will..along with French, of course." I rolled my eyes.

Foxley let go of my hair and stood tall again. "Alors, qui vous a appris?" He said and of course, I understood him.

"Ma mere a frait. Il ya deux ans...Je me souviens encore des choses." I said, a smirk hinting the corners of my lips.

_Good job, Retta. You outsmarted him in another way. _

I could tell Foxley was impressed my fluidity of my language. Surely it wasn't common for girl to be this good at things like this. At least, the girls I have met seem like they aren't.

"Very nice, Retta..." He replied. "I honestly didn't expect that much from you. I've heard intelegent servants are the best ones."

And just as my blush was fading, it returned immediately. My eyes widened and I stared up at Foxley. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" I said, attempting to step back, but my back hit the wall.

"It means what it's supposed to mean, Retta. I'm sure you've heard rumors about me...and Martha and Grace have proabably told you a lot about me." He sighed. "They are such good girls..."

I swallowed hard, my breath caught in my throat. "a-Are they your sla-?"

"Oh, no..." Foxey said before I could finish. "Martha is Julienne's sister and Grace is her best friend...that makes them untouchable to me."

I had no words. Foxley just stood over my with that smug little smirk on those pale, thin lips. I could feel the muscles in my face twitch as thoughts plauged my mind.

_Well, this is it. I'm trapped._

"Exactly how many other 'personal slaves' do you have in possession, Bruce Foxley?" I asked him. My eyes narrowed and I knew it could get me in deep water. I could most likely keep float though.

As long as Foxley doesn't push me under...

"Oh, I've had a few. One of them left the school, they got transferred to Surrey. There's a new kid though, his name is Perkins...he's the saddest excuse for a servant. Can't do _anything_ right and I have to beat him almost daily."

"_Beat_ him?" I practically felt my eyes dialate.

Foxley smiled and picked up his walking stick from where he dropped it. "Yes, of course." He walked back over to me and pointed the tip of it towards my abdomen. "You know, that will be instore for you as well..."

"What?! You expect me to sit here and let you beat me?" I shouted at him, stepping foward and trying to act mennacing.

"You think you pose a threat to me, Retta?"

"Actually, yes!" I stood so close to him that I could feel his body heat. _Oh god...He feels so- __NO! Retta don't succumb to him. You are better than this, think of what father would say... _"I mean...I'm not like other girls, I'm sure you've noticed that. You think that you can overpower me like you could plenty of these girls, but I'm different..."

Foley laughed and lowered his stick from my waist, looking at me questioningly.

"Well, then Retta, we'll see about that. Of course, since you are a new addition, I will be easy on you." He said, walking back over to his armchair and sitting down. He smiled up at me.

I just stared at him, still up against the wall and too scared to move. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that I won't be too hard on you like I am on Perkins...I'll be easy on you with your punisments."

I stepped forward, walking over to the opposite chair. "Punishments?" I asked as I sat down. I could feel my face turning pink.

"If you fail do follow my orders or don't do something correctly, you get strokes." Foxley tapped the length of his cane in his hand. "Which means, you will meet me in the changing room and you will either take off your dress or not. The choice is yours. But, you'll get more if you leave it on...it drowns out the true pain" He grinned at me and I just stood there, my mouth open in complete shock.

"How on earth do you get away with this...?" I asked breathlessly, starting to feel faint.

He shrugged as he rested his walking stick on his shoulder, tapping it lightly. "I am very feared by many in this school, let's say. The teachers love me and the girls fawn over me...just like you did."

I felt my face redden and twitch. "I did not fawn over you!"

How dare he say that to me! He has me like gellatin in his hands, and he just wouldn't stop shaking me. I was close to breaking at this point, and I was already cracked.

Folxey's smirk faded. "Yes you did, Retta. I could see it in those emerald eyes of your's..." He said slyly, staring at me from the armchair across from me.

The clock in the parlor chimed seven-fifteen, interrupting the tension, but not breaking it. Oh, no, the air was ripe with it and thick. Foxley turned to the clock and glared at it, then turned back to me. I shifted uncorfortably in the armchair, my ribs still sore from the trauma they induced a few minutes ago.

"Well, I suppose I should let you go, Retta." He said with that same smirk on those thin lips. "We don't want you getting in to too much too much trouble now, do we?"

I arose, holding in a sigh of relief and saking my head. "No, Foxley."

He stood up as well, following me over to the door. "Retta, tomorrow evening at four-thirty you and I will meet in my study, which is across the hall. We shall go over your rules and duties as _my _slave...Understand?"

I choked back a whimper. I couldn't just refuse this! He ahd complete and true power over me. He was stronger, quicker, and smarter than me in some areas...maybe. I nodded slowly.

"Yes, Foxley."

Foxley opened the door for me and I walked out into the hall. I turned back to him and curtsied, trying to act lady-like in his presence. He smiled as I rose back up. "Goodnight, Foxley." I said as I began to walk down the hall.

"Oh, and Retta..." He began saying, making me turn around to face him in the middle of the hallway. I started to walk back over towards him.

"Yes?" I called back to him, warily of course. I still didn't know everything this boy was capable of.

"What is your full name? I would like to know..." Foxley said, fidgeting with his walking stick.

I paused for a moment, wondering why he would want to know such a random thing. But, he controlled me now, so again, I don't have a choice.

"Retta Lynne Masson." I answered Foxley quietly. I never enjoyed telling people my full name. Everyone just knew me by Retta, and Mother and Father used to call me 'Lynnie' when I was little. But, that was a long while ago. I made me sad to think things have changed between the family now.

Foxley's chuckle interrupted my thinking of my family. "What a beautiful name, Retta..." He said, this time smiling.

I tried my best to smile back at him. But who could ever be able to smile at a monster?

I faked it the best I could. "Well, thank you Foxley..." I said, dipping into a curtsy again. Oh, Mother would be so proud of me. Even though, it wasn't true sophistication driving me to do this. It was pure fear instead.

"And guess what, Retta?" Foxley said, walking down the hallway towards me.

I felt my face pale as he came up tp me, nearly face to face. I stared up at him wide-eyed as he smirked down at me.

"Wh-What?" I stammered.

Foxley took hold of my hand and raised it up to his lips, lightly kissing my knuckles again. I blushed, and he just smiled.

"It belongs to me now..."


End file.
